


behind the mask

by awkwardacity



Series: Countdown to Season Six [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Stiles, Family Angst, Murder, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardacity/pseuds/awkwardacity
Summary: Stiles Stilinski kills his first victim - accidentally - age four.He likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot darker than anything I've written before...I felt like branching out a bit?  
> Stiles really interests me as a character (as you can probably tell) because he has a lot of diverse potential, and I always love to explore the darker sides of characters.  
> Chapters will be one-shot/drabble-ish.  
> As always, any mistakes let me know. Please review!

Everything falls deathly silent the moment the sheriff's son is walked into the precinct wearing handcuffs. It's a shocked, tangible silence, which leaves a devastating wreckage in its emptiness.

He's wearing a hoodie and jeans. Even though his hoodie is red, the crimson stains are painfully obvious - they cover the fabric's arms and front, soaking most of his jeans; his hands are coated thickly, along with the splashes on his face.

Stiles Stilinski is a clumsy, hyperactive child with far too much heart for his own good - always has been, as anyone who knows him will say. That's why it's so unsettling, so disturbing, to see the cold, calculating, distant gaze which sweeps the scene, matched with the cruel smirk which pulls at the corners of his lips. His limbs are deadly still, and there's an eerily calm atmosphere around him.

The sight is enough to make even the most seasoned officer retch.

The sheriff follows the procession of his son and two guards with a blank, shell-shocked expression. Its like he can't actually comprehend what he has seen: no one who sees him blames him. After all, they all knew Stiles from afar, and they're shocked. How hard can it be to discover that your own son is a monster, the culprit behind over fifty murders?

Stiles stops by Deputy Clarke's station, and no one dares to force him to move on. She's standing like the rest of them, staring at Stiles, who leans on the partition of her cubicle lazily. His hands hang over the side, clearly displaying the glinting handcuffs wrapped tightly around his bloody wrists. He flashes her an award-winning smile.

"Hey, Clarke," he grins, and his tone sounds light-hearted, but no one can miss the edge of gleeful venom under it. "How's your sister? Any luck finding her? I should let you know, Hayden's a screamer. Don't know why I didn't drag it out longer, y'know-"

Before anyone can stop her Clarke is reaching forwards and clawing at Stiles' face with her nails. "You bastard!" she screams. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you do that to her? My _sister_! My baby sister!"

She collapses into tears, caught just before she hits the ground by Deputy Parrish, who stands behind her for support. Throughout the entire onslaught Stiles simply stands there. He's left with bloody gouges in his cheeks, but it's like he doesn't even notice the pain. It's like he enjoys the anarchy, because there's a sick, twisted smile on his face the whole time.

The two guards escorting him seem to snap out of their shock. They grab hold of Stiles and drag him roughly through the rest of the station to the holding cells, leaving the rest of the precinct in trembling, silent horror. None of them can deny what they saw, but all their brains are telling them to check their eyes again - did that really happen? Did you just see the kindest, friendliest child you've ever met reveal himself as a raging psychopath?

The sheriff stands in the middle of the room as, slowly, the other officers rediscover their ability to function. There is no protocol for something like this - why would there be? - so most of them simply sit down at their desks, contemplating how they could have misjudged someone so badly.

But the sheriff - he still stands, still frozen. His mind is a torrent of confusion. Nothing makes it through that fog - not when Parrish escorts Clarke out of the room to throw up, nor when a different officer taps him on the shoulder and asks him if he wants a seat. Everything is a blur of colour and movement because there is _no way_ he saw this coming.

In the cell furthest from the door is a boy in a blood stained hoodie. He wears a familiar shape, but he is a stranger to all who see him. He can hear the oppressive, confused silence from the other room, and a cruel smirk pulls at his features. Everything is going exactly how he planned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with/talk with/prompt me at [edelwoodsouls](https://edelwoodsouls.tumblr.com)/[mieczyslawallison](https://mieczyslawallison.tumblr.com) on tumblr, I'm always free to talk


End file.
